Un ou deux verres de vin en trop
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Clairement, Aziraphale avait bu un ou deux verres de vin en trop. Ou trois, ou quatre.


Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Terry Pratchett et Nail Gaiman

Ship : Aziraphale/Crowley

OoO

Hello tout le monde ! Je suis très heureuse de poster ma première fanfiction sur ce fandom. La première et pas la dernière car je suis pleine d'idées !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse je publie aussi sur AO3 (j'y publie avec plus de régularité et en en réalité cette fanfiction y ait depuis déjà quelques temps) sous le même pseudo.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

OoO

Clairement, Aziraphale avait bu un ou deux verres de vin en trop.

Ou trois, ou quatre.

Ce n'était _pas _de _sa _faute. Crowley l'avait embarqué au Ritz et avait dit « Ne t'inquiète pas, _Angel_, je m'occupe de tout. »

Que dire de plus ? La presque fin du monde était passé depuis plusieurs semaines et ni anges ni démons n'avaient débarqué pour tenter (encore) de les tuer, et ils avaient envie de profiter de leur nouvelle liberté ensemble. Ils pouvaient enfin se montrer ensemble sans devoir faire attention à ce qui les entourait. En six milles ans, c'était bien la première fois.

Il était certain que Crowley l'avait resservi sciemment. Ce fourbe. Il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas vu, mais le fait est qu'il l'avait remarqué. Dès que son verre se vidait, celui-ci se retrouvait _miraculeusement_ plein. Le démon ne trompait personne. Heureusement, il avait encore son dessert pour éponger tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré.

Ainsi, Aziraphale riait -ou plutôt, il gloussait- à chaque blague douteuse de Crowley, même celles qui impliquaient des humains dénudés, il mourait de chaud sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements.

Quelle idée de boire avec autant d'habits sur le dos ? Quelle folie. Parfois il regrettait son habitude de mettre autant de couche de vêtements.

L'ange se tourna vers Crowley pour lui faire part de ses pensées vestimentaires, mais sa voix lui manqua lorsque ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur les belles lèvres fines et infiniment _roses _du démon.

Aziraphale n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lèvres de Crowley étaient magnifiques. En fait si. En 6000 ans, il avait eu le temps de le remarquer. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que _maintenant_ ?

'Le vin,' souffla son esprit traître.

« Angel ? Demanda Crowley après que celui eut fini de rire devant l'humain qui venait de se casser la figure avec un plateau plein de victuailles.

-Hmm ? Fit-il en continuant de fixer sa bouche, merveilleuse, sensuelle, sexu…

-Tes joues sont très rouges. Es-tu saoul par hasard ?

-Peut-être mon cher, dit-il sur un ton badin sans le lâcher du regard.

-Tu as eu des millénaires pour t'habituer à l'alcool, comment cela se fait-il que tu puisses être dans cet état si facilement ?

-Les anges ne doivent pas sombrer dans la tentation, dit-il doctement en se redressant sur son siège dans une tentative de paraître plus digne.

-On dirait que c'est raté, remarqua Crowley en levant un sourcil derrière ses lourdes lunettes noires.

-Clairement, répondit Aziraphale en reprenant du vin ce que, _au passage_, n'empêcha aucunement le démon. Ca doit aussi venir du fait que ce corps est neuf. Adam m'en a rendu un, mais j'ai bien perdu le corps que j'ai eu ces derniers millénaires."

Quel gâchis. Mais au moins, ses papilles gustatives étaient plus sensibles que jamais. Ah le vin, quelle merveilleuse invention. Il n'avait pas été là lors de sa découverte, mais tout de même, que _Dieu_ soit à son origine, car le tout puissant avait bien tout créé, c'était une pensée incroyable. Ou alors un démon avait été là. Peut-être même que Crowley avait participé à sa création. Ca ne l'aurait guère étonné.

Revenons justement à Crowley, à ses lèvres, ses hautes pommettes et ses membres longs, longs, longs...

« Crowley ?

-Oui, Angel ?

-Enlèves tes lunettes.

-Quoi ?

-Tes lunettes. Enlèves-les, ordonna-t-il sur un ton sérieux et presque impérieux, si loin de son caractère habituel.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Ils sont sublimes. »

Aziraphale se mit à rire à gorge déployée à la tête que faisait Crowley. Laissez-moi vous en faire le portrait : le visage figée, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une vaine tentative de trouver quelque chose à rétorquer à cet étrange compliment, et ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles rougissant délicatement _-adorable-_. L'ange pouvait presque voir ses yeux stupidement écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce… Quoi ? »

Il rit d'autant plus. Parfois Crowley ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était mignon. Heureusement, l'ange était là pour le faire à sa place.

Puis Aziraphale se pencha sur Crowley et l'embrassa. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du démon, ses doigts se mêlant à ses mèches de cheveux cuivrées, et profitant de son immobilisme passager, il entreprit de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les goûter langoureusement. Elles étaient délicieusement sucrées, sûrement à cause de la part de tarte à la fraise que le démon venait de manger. Des frissons lui montèrent dans le dos et son ventre se serra face à ces incroyables sensations. Ou alors était-ce le vin ?

Après un contact appuyé (et alcoolisé, il fallait que ce soit précisé), il se retira et prit une part du dessert, une tartelette au citron meringué, qu'il avait sous le nez depuis tout à l'heure. Il mourait de faim !

Oh tiens, son verre était à nouveau plein…

OoO

Hm… Sa tête était lourde.

Les yeux d'Aziraphale papillonnèrent jusqu'à s'adapter à la pénombre de la pièce. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. La décoration épurée et sombre lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'était pas chez lui, ça il en était certain.

Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait pu le conduire ici, mais il ne se souvenait que des sensations. Il se souvenait de la chaleur du Ritz… Il remarqua alors qu'il avait beaucoup moins chaud et il se sentait aussi moins serré dans ses vêtements. Ah mais… Il n'avait plus sa veste. Ni son veston. Et où était donc passé son noeud papillon ? Et pourquoi diable sa chemise était-elle à moitié défaite ?!

Pourquoi était dans cet état ?

"Réveillé, Aziraphale ?"

La voix doucereuse de Crowley le ramena à la réalité. Il leva le regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux reptiliens de son ami et la mémoire lui revint immédiatement.

Oh.

Oh !

Par le ciel, il avait embrassé Crowley ! Et par le tout puissant, ça avait été délicieux. Glorieux même.

Mince, il avait _embrassé _Crowley ! Aziraphale sentit ses joues chauffer d'embarrassement. Certes, c'est quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé plus souvent qu'à son tour au cours des derniers millénaires et il n'avait pas forcément à en rougir, il était normal, même pour un ange, d'avoir certains besoins. C'était toutefois quelque chose qu'il avait pris soin de garder secret parce qu'il était un ange et Crowley un démon. Quoique aujourd'hui, leurs camps respectifs les laissaient relativement tranquille...

Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'en avait pensé Crowley. Lui en voulait-il de s'être conduit d'une manière si peu digne ? Était-il attiré par les hommes ? Était-il attiré tout simplement par cette enveloppe si _humaine _? Les anges de manière générale n'était pas attiré par le sexe parce qu'ils considéraient les enveloppes humaines comme inférieures. Il devait en être de même pour les démons.

Et s'il n'était pas attiré par lui ?

"On dirait que ça te revient, angel."

Il hocha un peu bêtement la tête, incapable toutefois de se relever. Il était terrassé. Satané nouveau corps, si peu adapté à la vie humaine. C'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin où il était. C'était l'appartement de Crowley. Et il était dans le _lit _de Crowley.

"Je… Crowley je suis…

-Shh…" Siffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. Aziraphale rougit.

Crowley s'assit à côté de lui et il passa une main sur son torse découvert. Un frisson le prit et il retint un gémissement.

"Tu as commencé ce petit jeu, il va falloir assumer maintenant…"

Le démon l'enjamba et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches, puis Aziraphale le vit descendre lentement sur lui. A moins que ce ne soit une vue de l'esprit qui faisait qu'il voyait la scène au ralenti car il était _impossible _que Crowley approche son visage du sien pour probablement faire ce qu'il était en train de penser qu'il allait faire et-.

Et Crowley l'embrassa. A pleine bouche. Ses mains se calèrent sur son visage, empêchant toute fuite -pas qu'il pensât à s'enfuir, bien au contraire-, et il le dévora. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient partagé au restaurant. C'était alors un baiser un peu innocent, où il n'était pas totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Là, la langue du démon avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir l'envahir et le soumettre à ses moindres désirs. Elle tournait dans sa bouche, passant sur ses dents, revenant sur sa langue pour s'enrouler sensuellement autour d'elle et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était gémir et se laisser entraîner dans ce rythme infernal.

Une plainte sourde lui échappa lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Il en voulait plus.

"Mais… Parvint difficilement à dire Aziraphale après avoir repris son souffle. Depuis quand ?

-Hmm… Réfléchit Crowley en se léchant les lèvres et l'ange ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de sa langue sur sa bouche. Je dirai depuis que tu m'as dit avoir donné l'épée de feu à Adam.

-Crowley, c'était il y a six milles ans ! S'exclama-t-il sans y croire. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Nos camps nous surveillaient, je ne pouvais risquer de te perdre."

Aziraphale se mit à rougir profondément, incapable de dire un mot de plus. Pendant tout ce temps, Crowley avait été… Amoureux de lui ? Alors toutes ces fois où il l'avait sauvé de sa propre bêtise, c'était parce qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui ? Olala, ça impliquait tellement de choses, et tant de souvenirs avaient maintenant un sens différent à ces yeux.

Le démon s'allongea à ses côté en riant.

"Ah mince, je crois que je t'ai cassé, dit-il en tapotant son épaule pour avoir une réaction. J'ai bien fait de te faire boire, sinon tu n'aurais jamais agi comme ça.

-Tu- Tu m'as fait boire pour que je t'embrasse ?!

-Bien sûr ! Répondit Crowley en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu croyais que ton verre se remplissait tout seul peut-être ?"

'_Non_,' souffla son esprit. '_Je savais pertinemment que c'était de ton fait._'

Aziraphale tourna timidement la tête vers Crowley. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'ils étaient à ce point fait l'un pour l'autre ?

"Crowley ? l'appela-t-il dans un murmure.

-Oui angel ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais ça, angel."

Aziraphale sourit et leurs mains se trouvèrent pour enlacer leurs doigts ensembles. Rien ne pourrait les séparer à présent.

Fin

Tadaa ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^

On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles fanfictions !

Sedinette


End file.
